AN OOC MOMENT WITH THE VISSERS
by KityPryde
Summary: Basically just a random scene I thought of between Visser Three and Visser One. It's not really supposed to make sense or have a plot though. Lol, and they are supposed to be kind of out of character. Hope you enjoy! :


AN O-O-C MOMENT WITH THE VISSERS

The Visser walks into his chambers and drops off a leather-bound notebook on a dark round table.

He goes to a mirror, without realizing that Visser One and three of her guards are standing in the room.

She is about to insult him somehow to make her presence known, but then she decided to keep quiet when Visser three starts talking as he examines his stolen Andalite face in his full-length vanity.

(Look at these wrinkles around my main eyes! I swear those rotten Andalite scum have caused me more stress than I've ever had to deal with. Why can't they just give up and let me win? All I want to do is rule the universe and have everyone cower in fear at the sight of me! Is that so wrong?)

(Actually....)

(Shut up Alloran! I don't recall asking for your opinion anyways! So talk to the hand!)

Alloran snorts, (You mean my hand, you Yeerk filth?)

Visser Three sneers, (No, I mean MY hand.)

(But your a slug and slugs don't really have hands....)

(.....Well I do now cause your my slave!)

(But they're still my biological hands. Not yours.)

(.....Shut up or I'll replay your first year in high school.)

Alloran gasped, (No!) And then fell silent.

Feeling rather proud of himself for controlling his rebellious but also quite invaluable host, Visser Three starts posing in the mirror. He stands up tall and flexes his weak Andalite biceps.

(Oh yeah, who is awesome beyond description?)

Then he does another pose where he snaps his tail blade in the air with lightning speed and strikes at invisible targets.

(Who is going to catch those miserable bandits and make them wish they never aggravated me so?)

He holds his head and upper body up high and trots in place, his hooves clicking on the metallic-mesh flooring.

(And who's gonna rule supremely over the Council of Thirteen as Emperor?)

He tilts his head to the side slightly and smiles an arrogant looking Andalite smile.

Then he points a blue finger directly to his closest friend and confidante.... the reflection in the mirror.

(You are.)

Visser One coughs exaggeratedly and it is enough to make Visser Three jump about fifty feet in the air. She starts laughing, clearly amused.

(Dapsen! I mean Visser One! When did.... when did you... WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?)

Visser One simply smirks, "I am retrieving the newly modeled Bug fighter blueprints for the council..... The real question is.... what exactly were you doing, Esplin?"

(I- uh...well)

Visser Three silently thanked Alloran for not having the ability to blush.

Alloran responds, (Gee your welcome. But if you really wanted to thank me you could just get out of my head.)

(NOT A CHANCE LOSER! hAH HA H A HA HA HA HAAH HAH!)

"Excuse me?" Visser One questioned curtly, angry at the blunt display of disrespect, but also partly wondering if Esplin had officially gone insane....

(Oh... I actually said that....)

One of Visser One's body guards starts snickering. Visser Three's face instantly transitions from embarrassment to fury. He turns on the guard. (FOOL! YOU DARE TO MOCK ME?!)

All color in the guard's face washes away instantly.

Visser Three steps forward menacingly, (DO YOU LIKE TO IMAGINE THAT YOU ARE NOT REPLACEABLE? IS THAT IT?)

"N-n-n-n-no, o-of c-c-course n-n-not!"

Visser Three's tail-blade twitches slightly.

But Visser One speaks up sharply, "Excuse me, these are MY guards Esplin! Not yours to waste with your bumbling stupidity."

Visser Three's main eyes flash in anger but he stays put. Arrogant and prideful as he was, he wasn't foolish enough to directly harm a superior. Not directly anyways.

The guard looks a little less like he's going to pass out, but he still looks unsure just the same. He stands at attention and looks to Visser One for orders.

She waves her hand automatically and says absentmindedly, "You three may leave. Bring the blueprints with you."

The guards retrieve the blueprints resting on the dark, round table and leave in a rush.

Visser Three scowls in disapproval, (You let your guards get away with that sort of insolence? Humph!) Then he says softer, (Some leader you are....)

"I heard that!" Visser Three snorts, "....Genius.... Seriously you need to work on your private thought speak, along with a number of other failures you need to fix..." She shrugs, "Besides I am not the one they were laughing at. They would never laugh at me."

Visser Three grumbles to himself.

"What was that?"

(...nothing.... I just wish you hadn't seen that.)

Visser One laughed,"It's no big deal."

"....Really?"

"Of course."

Visser Three sighs in relief.

But Visser One continues.

"Everyone knows you are a self-absorbed fool. It's not like that ridiculous display came as a surprise."

Visser Three looks dumbfounded for a split second but then catches on and starts fuming angrily.

Visser One laughs maniacally, "You thought I was serious?! You are so gullible."

"So what if I am self-absorbed? What is it that makes you want to be a Visser, if not for power? And don't give me any of that 'for the good of the empire' garbage."Visser Three sneered and shot back.

Visser One stares coldly at him, "None of your business."


End file.
